


SUKI ALONE

by serenesuki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesuki/pseuds/serenesuki
Summary: What was it like for Suki during her days of imprisonment and loneliness?
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sukka - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	SUKI ALONE

She tried. She really did. But Suki cannot risk the lives of her fellow Kyoshi Warriors to fall under the hands of Azula's lethal fire bending. Guilt ate her insides as she glimpsed at the other girls. They looked defeated and worn out and you can clearly see that under their makeup. 

Suki hoped for nothing in the moment except for Appa to be okay. Her heart nearly broke when she saw how helpless the bison looked. She knows how much the Gaang loves him and that drove her to fight the fire nation trio.

The Kyoshi Warriors were currently tightly packed inside a carriage. Labored breathing filled the space. They're warriors, they don't get shaken up that easily. One girl next to Suki whispered a plausible escape plan but she quickly shot down the idea. It was doable and there was six of them but numbers aren't a match for blue fire and deadly lightning. She's the leader, she reminded them that they should know how to pick and choose their battles. Brain matters and it can't always be muscle.

The doors opened and a stream of light entered. None of the Kyoshi Warriors knew where they were going so Suki took this chance to quickly look outside. Red clothing here and there; they're obviously in enemy territory.

"No!" Suki cried as fire nation guards took away her friends. She wondered why they didn't go to grab her first since she's the most powerful out of all of them.

A masked guard went to grasp her arm but a voice slashed through the air.

"You idiot! I told you not to get this one," Azula said with malice in her voice. "She's special.”

To others, they would’ve easily trembled under the Princess’s commanding voice, but Suki isn’t anything like the others. She matched Azula’s stare with a glare. Her tied hands wanted nothing but to smack the arrogant smirk off of Azula’s face. However, her heart plunged when she heard the whimper of one of the girls getting dragged away.

Suki was shaking as visions of the kinds of torture the fire nation guards may put her friends through flooded her mind. Being captured cannot and will never break Suki, but seeing her friends in danger made tears well up in her eyes. 

“Sokka.” Her voice cracked when she said his name. Suki whispered his name as some sort of prayer into the air. Hoping that somehow, someway her message and yearning reached him. It’s been a while since she saw the boy that made her heart flutter. 

Suki’s voice may have been small in that moment but the mention of a water tribe sounding name didn’t slip past Azula’s attention. And just to spite her captive, Azula was the one to slam the carriage door in Suki’s face. 

Suki didn’t know how long the travel was but it did drain her. Her body was begging for her to fall asleep but her mind kept formulating ideas and scenarios.

Where are they going to take me? 

How is the Avatar doing in Ba Sing Se? Are they on their way to defeat Ozai? Did Aang finally reunite with Appa?

Is Sokka okay?

Is it the end for me?

Suki shook her head at the thought. What reason did Azula have to kill her? She’s not that dangerous compared to a fire bending prodigy, she’ll probably just be imprisoned instead of having her face death. But Suki swears that she saw slight hint of insanity in Azula’s eyes. Maybe execution isn’t kicked off the lists containing Suki’s fate. 

She yelped when the carriage shook. It started shaking and she could hear bangs of metal. Sweat began to form in all parts of her body. It was getting harder to breathe. Where were they?

Suki gasped for breath when the carriage doors opened. For the second time in the hours she’s been captured, she put on her glare. A fire nation guard yanked her by her arms. Honestly, she expected Azula to be the one to greet her again. That coward. 

It’s so hot in the area, where in the world is she? She saw some sort of building the middle of a—lake?! The temperature was high enough that she could see the steam waft into the air. 

“Get moving.” A masculine voice said behind her before her eyes went dark. A blindfold was wrapped around her head tightly that it made her temples hurt.

“Hey!” Suki exclaimed. Being held prisoner is one thing but this is borderline ridiculous! 

Suki could easily slip out of the metal chains that binded her hands and feet even blindfolded but a warning caused her to grunt in defeat.

“No use in thrashing around, warrior,” Azula taunted. “You’re in The Boiling Rock! Prison for the most infamous criminals in the world. No one has ever escaped this place”

“I’m no criminal,” Suki hissed towards Azula’s direction. “Azula the offspring of a murderer should be the one to rot in ‘this place’ War criminals like you should be the one thrown in here! 

A rush of satisfaction filled her body as she heard a gasp. Probably the circus freak Azula came with. 

“Whatever, boo-hoo.” Azula replied. “Mai, Ty Lee, I’ll meet with you back in the city. Get your uniforms.”

Suki shuddered at the way Azula said uniforms. She knew that these diabolical girls were going to tarnish Avatar Kyoshi’s sacred armor with their despicable plans.

A knuckle hit Suki’s back, forcing her to walk forward while bound in chains. This is not the end, she reminded herself. 

She has trust and faith in herself. Trust and faith in Sokka.

Her chest felt like an empty void ever since they parted ways in the Serpent’s Pass. They both mutually understood each other’s need to fulfill their respective duties but she can’t deny how lonely it has been since she last saw Sokka.

After a long walk, the tight grip on her arms finally loosened and she was commanded to stop walking. The blindfold was finally taken away from her face and Suki was met with a cold, dark, and empty jail cell. She was thrust in harshly.

“Take off your clothes.” The guard said to her in a monotonous tone.

“What?!” Suki replied, rage in her voice.

In the blink of an eye, a pair of maroon colored clothes was thrown at her, hitting her in the face. 

The heavy metal cell door closed in front of her, leaving her with as much little light possible. Suki leaned in on the door, making sure nobody was peaking. 

“Quickly collect her clothes, I don’t have all day.” She heard Azula say to the guard that threw her in the cell. 

Suki didn’t want to give up the only connection she had to the outside world, but she knew when she had no choice. All she could do now was be smart, be observant, and plan an escape. She trusted the Avatar squad with all her life, but Suki has never relied on anyone when she’s a damsel in distress. She’s her own knight in shining armor. 

Plus, just because no one has escaped from this place doesn’t mean she’ll be the first. She is Suki.

“I’m done.” She firmly said and the door opened immediately. 

The guard picked up the discarded Kyoshi Warrior uniform on the floor. Suki clenched her fists at this. The downgrade from wearing an honorable warrior armor to some raggedy jail uniform.

The heavy door was once again slammed shut. She thought that that was the last of the outside she’ll ever see, but Suki was taken aback when the little window slid open to reveal Azula’s golden eyes.

She grit her teeth when she saw that Azula was wearing her headpiece. 

“Thanks! I’m sure Sokka will like this.”

Suki waited for the second for the window to close. Then, she broke down in tears.

The first three days of imprisonment was full of contemplating and heavy thoughts. She has been tired, probably because Suki barely touched the disgusting jail food.

On the fourth day however, she decided to roll up her red cotton pants and started to work on her fighting stances. On the eighth, Suki got her kicks perfect. She wanted to start on her punching forms after her mopping duty at the ground floor, and what better day could she choose? The universe presented its chances to her.

She rested her limbs on the stiff bed for a minute but was disrupted when a voice spoke to her from outside the cell.

“Someone’s here to see you.” The door swung open before Suki could even stand up. 

“Don’t I look just like you?” The last time she’s heard this voice felt like years ago. “Don’t stare too much. Of course, I’m taking off my top knot, I’m not an idiot.”

“You are. And you look like one too.” Suki whispered to herself and again, Azula’s ears picked this up. 

“What did you say, Earth peasant?!” A dim blue glow filled the room. 

“Azula, let’s go.” A bored voice said, causing Azula to distinguish her flame. Suki recognized that this belongs to the girl with the knives. 

Suki felt like puking when she saw them in Kyoshi Warrior gear. The headpieces on Azula’s minions belongs to her friends. She wonders how they’re doing right now, 

“It’s a long way to Ba Sing Se!” A chirpy voice chipped in. “And we’ll meet the Avatar’s friend again! The cute guy with the boomerang!” 

“Hey! You circus frea—” Azula slammed the door shut before Suki can even finish her sentence.

The window slid open, just for Azula to wink at Suki. She exactly knows who Ty Lee was talking about, and Azula knows that it’s the Kyoshi Warrior leader’s only weakness. 

After the encounter, Suki punched the metal door, however instantly regretting it. Her body fell to the ground and she slowly raised her bruised knuckles to her lips. The same lips that interlocked with that sweet, intelligent, and brave water tribe boy. It feels like an eternity has passed and Suki’s chest tightened at the hurt. Screw the blood dripping from her hand, the pain of uncertainty was the one clouding her mind. 

Weeks passed. 

She heard murmurs in the open area that the fire nation has finally gotten through the walls of Ba Sing Se. The name of the crown princess was present in the whispers too. Suki wanted to lash out when she put two and two together; that Azula scum was disguised as a Kyoshi Warrior in order to infiltrate the city. How dare she use the appearance of a past avatar in executing murderous plans!

Aang and his friends were probably already in Ba Sing Se at the time. Are they okay? Surely, those fire nation imposters used their disguise as a tactic to side with the Avatar, so do they know that Suki wasn’t with them? 

Does Sokka know that she isn’t present in the city? Does Sokka…. miss her?  
Because she knows that she does. The longing she felt at the moment was the kind that brings tears to the eyes of a fierce girl. 

Her plans to escape was difficult to perform since she lacked the energy to socialize with others. In a different setting, of course her naturally likeable attitude would draw in potential friends, but in a jail with hardened criminals isn’t the same.

Months.

And as much as Suki didn’t want to succumb to the hands of defeat, she was slowly losing hope for herself. It’s the first in her lifetime for her to feel this way. It consumes you. Days get longer, nights are lonelier, your breathing is erratic, your appetite decreases, and the positive thoughts within you battle with the overwhelming feeling of negative thoughts. 

Guilt. She wants to punish herself for giving up and letting her warriors surrender.

Regret. None. She would fight for Appa in a heartbeat, no matter the circumstances. 

Denial. She knows that Sokka wouldn’t give up on her. But the lack of proper sleep had a negative effect. Is Sokka even looking for her?

Her heart panged at this. However, some kind of silver lining in the form of a thought entered her mind. Of course Sokka would look for her if he knew that she was missing. And she fully knows that his resilient self would never stop until they’re reunited again. 

“Get up, girly,” A female guard said. It’s time for the daily 30 minute break outside to bask in the sun and breathe in the fresh air. It’s the only time Suki can get a sense of normalcy in the past few months. It’s been tough on her. The only thing she was proud in her time here at The Boiling Rock was that she refined her fighting skills. Every night she would jump around the four metal corners of the room and battle with an imaginary enemy. 

She would kill for a rematch with the three girls. Suki is not arrogant but that fight in the woods did hurt her ego just a little bit.

Everything was the same for her daily routine. Routine meaning moping around and sighing as she watched the other prisoners interact with one another. But somehow, someway today felt different. Like that hopeful thought was trying to hint at something. 

The minutes passed by in a blur and the familiar rings of the bell echoed in the open space.

“Prisoners back in your cells!”

Suki got up from the little rock she was sitting on and sighed as she made her way back to her cage of despair.

She promised herself to continue working on some defense stances as she lied on the bed, her hands propped beneath her head. She was just staring at the grimy ceiling when the door creaked open. 

The guard entered the cell and she immediately sat up. It’s unlikely for a guard to fully enter a cell unless you stirred up some trouble.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” Suki asked the guard, annoyance evident on her face. He looks skinnier than the past ones. 

“You mean you don’t recognize me?” The guard answered her question with another question. Ugh.

“You people all look the same to me.” She replied. She didn’t care if she sounded rude, she’s confident that she can take him down with a one on one.

“Oh? Then maybe you’ll recognize this.”

Suki furrowed her brows when the guard puckered his lips and leaned towards her. Disgusting! She forcefully grasped his mouth and then threw the guard’s body against the cell door. Easy peasy, her self training surely payed off. 

She held her stance as she watched the guard struggle. And then the mask on his face fell off. 

It’s as if the world came crashing down on Suki. The world full of dark dimly lit hallways and negative thoughts. It’s like the all the good in the world came back to grace her. Her eyes glimmered, uh oh, here comes the tears again. 

“Sokka!” She said his name, and finally after all the time spent imagining him, she was finally calling his name to his face. “It’s you!”

Sokka was still on the ground but Suki didn’t hesitate to kneel and hug him. The tears finally flowed down her cheeks as she felt his embrace. He engulfed her in the way she has always wanted to be held. 

Finally, she’s okay.

He gently helped her up, as if he was holding a porcelain doll. He saw the other prisoners so of course, Sokka had an idea of how they were treated here. But even under the harsh circumstances, she still smelled good. Like jasmine flower. Snow, yes of course he loved that, but the scent of this feisty and brave girl reminds him of home. 

“The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?” He asked her. Sokka knows how much Suki loved these girls.

“No. I don’t know where they are,” Suki’s shoulders sunk and he felt his chest twist in pain. He didn’t like seeing her hurt. “They locked me in here because I’m the leader.”

Sokka felt a fire in him. A fire fueled by anger at Azula. He remembers the way she taunted him during the day of the black sun. 

But seeing Suki, holding her in front of him, made the fire die down. She’s alright and that’s all that matters. 

“Well, you won’t be here for long. I’m busting you out.” Sokka reassured her. 

The feeling of his warm hand on her cheek brought Suki safety and comfort. With each other, they’re free from the harmful ways of the world.

“I’m so glad to see you, Sokka.” She held his hand, reminding herself that she’ll never let go of him no matter what sad thoughts bring. “I knew you’d come.”

She mentally scolded herself for ever having doubtful thoughts. Hope will always be there because after all, hope is something you give yourself.

And they kissed. 

With the feeling of Sokka’s arms around her waist, she knows that she is safe. 

With Suki’s lips against his again, he knows that he is home.

Suki is no longer alone.


End file.
